The subject matter disclosed herein relates to detecting and responding to power events such as power outages. In particular, power grids are subject to scheduled and unscheduled outages and other events. However, customers have difficulty obtaining information about outages when they occur, and may not know about scheduled outages or maintenance that affects the customers.